


The Moon

by Cassplay



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Witches, Moon symbolism, Poetry, freeform poetry, post Brigmore Witches, pre Dishonored 2, reflecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21616528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassplay/pseuds/Cassplay
Summary: Some of my fellow witches compared Delilah to the sun. While that may be good for them, I thought differently.
Relationships: Breanna Ashworth/Delilah Copperspoon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6
Collections: Brigmore Witches AD





	The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing about some of my favourite evil lesbians.

Some of my fellow witches compared Delilah to the sun. While that may be good for them, I thought differently. 

Delilah was the moon. Mysterious and dynamic. Dark and light. My beloved nightly companion. 

When she sought an audience , silence soon followed. Where her sister shone on the people, they looked elsewhere from her. How I wished for an eclipse. 

With the months she brought me delicious pain in denial of my parent’s wishes. With the days she brought me dreadful pleasure in refusing them.

Her face marked by thousands of wounds, but all the more perfect for it.

In some ways, she is not the moon. The moon doesn’t give reasons to exist to the despairing. The moon doesn’t evoke her righteous anger. The anger that feels so good.

But they did both bring me my vengeance. 

True. Delilah was the moon.

She was missed so much more than you thought you might now that she’s gone. 


End file.
